Let the Game Begin
by nepetax101
Summary: Nepeta has been hidden for a long time, and finally decides to call Gamzee out on his wrongdoings to her morail. Gamzee has waited for her to come back, and now she has. Seems the Leijons never know when to quit. It's kill or be killed now. Let the Game Begin. Rated M for Graphic Fight Scenes and Language. Based loosely off Ask Sober Gamzee: Nepeta's Song on Youtube.
1. BeginNepeta

arsenicCatnip [AC] **started trolling** terminallyCapricious [TC]

AC: :33 Hey Gamz33! LETS PLAY. There can only be one :33

TC: sure sis. how about a game of hide and seek?

TC: HONK

AC: :33 See you soon!

arsenicCatnip [AC] **ceased trolling **terminallyCapricious[TC]

I stared at the screen for quite sometime. I knew I was wasting time preparing. My claws had gotten dull, and perhaps my agility wasn't quite where it used to be, but for some reason I didn't feel right. He must be expecting this. He isn't stupid. In fact, he is ten times smarter now that he stopped the sopor. But stopping the sopor meant he was meaner, more violent. I would know of course, I saw his acts of violence.

Equius went to look for him, he told me to say in the vent. I nefur listened. When Equius had found him, Gamz33 was already waiting for him. He strangled the poor horse-lover with his own arrow. And I lost it. I broke out of the vent, to attack him. But he was expecting efurything. I had to play dead fur what felt like hours. It worries me he knows I wasn't dead. He didn't seem the least bit shocked. But what good does that worrying do now?

Planning to rise hell and refurse the roles. He deserved to feel weak. How did he even have the nerve to call me sis again? Ugh. He makes me so furry mad! I can't even expurress it anymore! I need to prepare. A game of hide and seek will definitely be purrfect, but, Gamz33 knows the place.

Damn it! I need to stop with this. I can't be negative. I just can't. I may just end up ruining my chance. Time to get ready. Time to prepare.


	2. BeginGamzee

arsenicCatnip [AC] **started trolling** terminallyCapricious [TC]

AC: :33 Hey Gamz33! LETS PLAY. There can only be one :33

TC: sure sis. how about a game of hide and seek?

TC: HONK

AC: :33 See you soon!

arsenicCatnip [AC]**ceased trolling **terminallyCapricious[TC]

i thought she'd be motherfucking grateful for letting her live. BUT WHAT MOTHERFUCKING DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE WHEN HER MOTHERFUCKING MORAIL IS DEAD? none to her i guess. I WOULD OF NEVER MOTHERFUCKING TOUCHED HER AGAIN. but the motherucking bitch has to play it big don't she? TO TRY AND DEFEAT THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAH AT HIS OWN GAME. she must be on some motherfucking catnip to be so high in the air that the motherfucker thinks she can win. THAT SHIT MUST ROT HER MOTHERFUCKING THINK PAN LIKE SOPOR DID TO ME. too bad, though, it didn't help her reach her motherfucking full understanding like it did me. WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK IS THIS KITTY BITCH DOING. she can't play in the big leagues. NO ONE BUT THE MOTHERFUCKING MESSIAHS CAN PLAY IN THE BIG LEAGUES. but both the messiahs are me. AND ONLY MOTHERFUCKING ME. and they can only be motherfucking me. I HAVE COME TO MY MOTHERFUCKING UNDERSTANDING THAT ALL THESE MOTHERFUCKERS HAVE TO DIE. one by one the motherfucking lowbloods fall. FOR THE SUBJUGGLATORS WILL RISE. and we will paint our pictures with their motherfucking blood. WE ARE ABOVE ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] **started trolling** terminallyCapricious[TC]

CG: HEY FUCKASS. MIND TELLING ME WHAT YOUR DEAL IS.

TC: honk

CG: I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING ILLITERATE HONKING. YOU FUCKING GO ALL SORTS OF INSANE AND LEAVE. WHAT FUCKING DAMAGE HAVE YOU DONE

TC: NONE OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BUSINESS

CG: GAMZEE...GAMZEE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.

TC: a few colors are already on the motherfucking wall motherfucker

CG: OH MY GOD...GAMZEE...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

TC: WHAT I SHOULD OF DONE A LONG MOTHERFUCKING TIME AGO.

CG: DON'T GO ALL INSANE AGAIN GAMZEE, COME ON NOW. YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS

TC: better than what motherfucker?

CG: YOU ARE KILLING YOUR FRIENDS, YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT

TC: YOU ALL ARE JUST PAWNS IN THE MOTHERFUCKING GAME. WE ARE HIGHER THAN YOU.

CG: OH GOD...NO NO. NOT WITH THE MESSIAH BULLSHIT...OH GOD...GAMZEE SNAP OUT OF IT

TC: it was always me karbro

TC: IT WAS ALWAYS MOTHERFUCKING ME.

TC: I GOTTA MOTHERFUCKING GO. I GOT AN APPOINTMENT WITH THE KITTYBITCH.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: GAMZEE? OH FUCK GAMZEE DON'T GO. WHERE ARE YOU. GAMZEE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK IS NEPETA? DON'T TOUCH HER. PLEASE.


	3. Honk Honk

carcinoGeneticist [CG] **started trolling** terminallyCapricious[TC]

CG: HEY FUCKASS. MIND TELLING ME WHAT YOUR DEAL IS.

TC: honk

CG: I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING ILLITERATE HONKING. YOU FUCKING GO ALL SORTS OF INSANE AND LEAVE. WHAT FUCKING DAMAGE HAVE YOU DONE

TC: NONE OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BUSINESS

CG: GAMZEE...GAMZEE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.

TC: a few colors are already on the motherfucking wall motherfucker

CG: OH MY GOD...GAMZEE...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

TC: WHAT I SHOULD OF DONE A LONG MOTHERFUCKING TIME AGO.

CG: DON'T GO ALL INSANE AGAIN GAMZEE, COME ON NOW. YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS

TC: better than what motherfucker?

CG: YOU ARE KILLING YOUR FRIENDS, YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT

TC: YOU ALL ARE JUST PAWNS IN THE MOTHERFUCKING GAME. WE ARE HIGHER THAN YOU.

CG: OH GOD...NO NO. NOT WITH THE MESSIAH BULLSHIT...OH GOD...GAMZEE SNAP OUT OF IT

TC: it was always me karbro

TC: IT WAS ALWAYS MOTHERFUCKING ME.

TC: I GOTTA MOTHERFUCKING GO. I GOT AN APPOINTMENT WITH THE KITTYBITCH.

terminallyCapricious [TC] **ceased trolling** carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: GAMZEE? OH FUCK GAMZEE DON'T GO. WHERE ARE YOU. GAMZEE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK IS NEPETA? DON'T TOUCH HER. PLEASE.

OH GOD NO. HE CAN'T HURT NEPETA. WHERE ARE THEY? WHAT APPOINTMENT? I HAVEN'T TALKED TO HER SINCE THE GAME STARTED. WHAT HAS BECOME OF HER? OH GOD. ALL SORTS OF THINGS HAVE HAPPENED SINCE THIS GAME HAS STARTED. I CAN'T KEEP UP. FUCKING GODDAMN IT OF COURSE I CAN'T. WHERE IS SHE? GAMZEE HAS GONE COMPLETELY PSYCHO AND APPARENTLY A FUCKING APPOINTMENT HAS BEEN MADE. WHO THE FUCK SET IT? I HOPE TO DEAR GOD NEPETA DIDN'T. MAYBE I SHOULD TRY TO TALK TO HER. GET THIS ALL SORTED OUT. MAYBE THERE'S BEEN A MISTAKE. MAYBE I CAN HELP HER ESCAPE GAMZEE. HE CAN'T JUST KEEP MURDERING EVERYBODY. CAN HE?

carcinoGeneticist [CG]** started trolling** arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: HEY NEPETA. IS EVERYTHING GOING OKAY?

AC: :33 Sure karkitty! Everything's purrfect!

CG: YOU SURE?

AC: :33 Why wouldn't efurything be fine?

CG: WELL I TALKED TO GAMZEE

AC: :33 I gotta go karkitty! It was furry nice talking to you!

CG: NO FUCK. NEPETA DON'T GO. WHERE ARE YOU?

AC: :33 It is such a big island, i'm not even sure I know where i am!

CG: FUCK NEPETA. WHERE ARE YOU?

AC: :33 I don't know karkitty! Gosh why are you so upset and furrazled?

CG: NEPETA THIS IS IMPORTANT.

AC: :33 I understand that! but i gotta go! i got some stuff i need to take care of!

CG: WHAT STUFF.

AC: :33 It's classified silly! Bye bye now!

arsenicCatnip [AC] **ceased trolling** carcinoGeneticist [CG]

SHE ISN'T FINE. THIS ISLAND IS HUGE. WHERE IN THE FUCK CAN SHE BE? I NEED TO FIND HER. SHE WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE, OR GO PSYCHO. WHAT CLASSIFIED BUSINESS? ALL I FUCKING MANAGED TO DO WAS DISCOVER MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWER ANY. FUCK. I NEED TO FIND HER. IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. I WILL FIND HER.

_honk_

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT. GAMZEE? GAMZEE DON'T FUCKING DO THAT.

_honk. honk. honk._

SHIT. SHIT SHIT.


	4. Hello or Furwell?

Nepeta lingered on Trollian, staring at her chat with Karkat. That she solemnly laid on the bed in the corner of her room.

_He's already talked to Gamzee..._

That thought lingered the most and the longest. And it mentally murdered her.

Just like the clown had murdered Equius.

_Oh God...Equius..._

Her body began quivering, preparing her for another one of her violent crying episodes. Her breathing quickened.

She was trying to stop herself before she begun. To hold back the olive green tears that were threatening to pour.

**_Ding_**

the trademark "Receiving" noise from Trollian sounded, ceasing her pre-crying sniffles and her soft whimpers.

She shakily went back to her desk, and sat back down into the chair, and began to check her message.

terminallyCapricious [TC] **started trolling **arsenicCatnip [AC]

TC: i'll count.

terminallyCapricious [TC] **ceased trolling **arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta's eyes widened in the realization. She was inexcusably, undeniably, and indescribably unprepared.

She slammed her hands onto the table until they stung. Until they were a bright red, reminding her remotely of Karkat.

She smirked for a split moment, before her body began to shake again.

And this time, she didn't hold back.

She let the olive tears stream and puddle, allowed her throat to make desperate, grief-stricken wails. She wept into the dark room. In mourning of the death of her morial, and of the future with a matesprit she would never have.

After awhile, her wails died down into hoarse whimpers. Her shaking was at an all time high, and her body refused to listen to her mental pleases.

_**BANG**_

Nepeta looked up, only to see purple eyes retreat from the vent.

She gasped and shot up, standing in the middle of the room.

Her hoarse voice couldn't stop her anymore.

"BRING IT YOU FUCKING CLOWN. YOU IDIOTIC MOTHERFUCKER. YOU KILLED HIM. _YOU KILLED HIM._ NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU GAMZEE."

she shouted to her hearts content, letting her anger escape her frail and fragile body. Letting her mind totter over the edge of sanity and not. She thought and continued to think.

On whether or not she'd be saying Hello to Karkat tomorrow morning, or Furwell to him in a silent notion of death.

_Honk. Honk. Honk._


	5. WaIls AnD gUiLt

Gamzee laughed maniacally to himself at the messages from Karkat. They were comedy gold to him

"Don't touch her...PLEASE" Gamzee mimicked, than busted out into more giggles of pure insanity.

His hands were stained with blood. Oh how he had fooled Karkat before with his so called calmness.

And now. and motherfuckering now, as he would say, would kill Karkat's one chance at a matesprit.

Sure, Terezi was in his sights, but he needed to face it. People like him don't get with someone like her.

And anyways, he shouldn't be too upset about Nepeta. Gamzee knew, everyone knew, that Karkat thought she was autistic.

A waste of a troll's life.

Everyone knew that's what Karkat thought. And anyways, what was Karkat to distract him from his paintings?

Gamzee peered around his room, admiring his artwork.

The bright blue accented the deep purple (a purple much like his own) and the dirty orange. Soon, very soon, a gutter green would join them.

The green would be so out of place with the rest of the colors, just like the owner of it.

Doesn't fit in with the others.

Gamzee's eyes scanned at the numerous "Honks" all over the wall, and he flashed a wicked, crooked smile.

A message that was so cheerful in meaning, now turned into one of despair and of wickedness.

Depicted in it's bloody, pained fashion to describe without verbally saying, the story of the owners of each colored blood.

He laughed even more, surprised no one was hearing him.

He decided he really needed to get this "game" going with Nepeta. So, he decided to get the ball rolling.

terminallyCapricious [TC] **started trolling** arsenicCatnip [AC]

TC: i'll count.

terminallyCapricious [TC] **ceased trolling** arsenicCatnip [AC]

This was such a thrill for him. And it made him feel stronger, more excited.

He continued to laugh, filling the room with devious laughter of deception and crookedness.

And then he heard it.

His ears barely picked it up at first.

It was wailing of some sort, and as it grew louder, he heard the agony embedded in it.

It was Nepeta he deduced, in another episode most likely.

He had first witnessed her violent crying fits as soon as they had made it to the island.

As far as he knew, he was the only one who noticed them. Of course, though, he was the only one who even remotely cared.

He sat back for a moment, remembering her worst one.

_It was one of the first times he heard it. He had crawled through the vents, trying to discover the source. He reached her small room, and peered in. She was curled up in a corner, shivering to no end. Her breathing was ragged, and her sniffling loud. Her wails were more so screams than anything else. Screams of pure sadness and grief. "Equius...oh Equius..." she whimpered and sniffled, tears staining her face. Her hair was in a disarray, tangled up in several areas. She whispered many inaudible babbles, but one stuck with him. "A-AC says furwe-e-ell to herself..." it was one single thing he understood, and it haunted him. He almost felt a pang of guilt, but it dissipated as he cackled once. Loud enough for him to enjoy it, but soft enough so she couldn't hear it. In a way, even in his mass of insanity, he felt as if he should let her grieve. Let her mourn. And he did, hiding in the vents. Watching her. Some days it was a few tears, and others wails and sniffles. On her worst days, they were screams. _

Now, as he had many times, he crawled through the vents to her room. And peered in.

She was in front of her computer, and today it was wails and sniffles. Her voice was growing softer, so he decided it was because her throat could not keep up the amount of wailing she was doing.

He went to back up when his foot kicked the vent walls.

Nepeta looked up faster than ever, and Gamzee backed off faster. But it was done.

She had seen him.

And now, he lay on his bed.

Thinking about how she was going to kill him.

Again, he felt that pang of guilt. But then he thought about how she would beg him for mercy.

How she would beg, but he would let her know how he had already shown her mercy once.

But still, as he lay thinking of her obvious demise.

That pang of guilt stayed, instead of dissipated.


	6. Purrsistent

Nepeta slowly calmed herself down, willing herself to stop shivering and crying.

Her breathing regulated itself.

But her throat hurt so bad.

The mixture of wailing and shouting ran it raw, and now she knew she had made a vital mistake.

What if she got cornered, and all she really needed to do was scream and someone would hear her? Now, she knew she had dug her grave more than she already had.

She shook her head, diminishing that thought.

What good would it do to be negative now?

There is no turning back from her position, and if she was going to die-

"NO" she shouted, but with her voice it was more of a squeak.

The negativity had to stop.

If she was going to do this, she was going to go as far as her body would take her.

She wouldn't stop trying until the last of life left her eyes, until she couldn't stand.

Until the darkness enveloped her entire being, taking her silently to the grave.

She would not stop. No matter the pain, the agony.

She would keep going.

She would make that clown pay for his deeds, make him revel and repent in disgust of himself.

Make him bleed his purple like he had made Equius bleed his blue.

She would have her own color on her wall, but it would only be purple.

His purple.

She would not stop until she, or he, was dead.


	7. AmBuSh

Gamzee's eyes fluttered open.

_Must of motherfucking dozed off._

He looked around, the room was unnaturally dark.

And his arm was on fire.

_Must of motherfucking slept on it wrong._

He then finally deduced that the light was turned off, and struggled and stumbled through the dark to find the light switch.

He flipped the switch, and growled as his eyes readjusted.

Then gasped at what he saw.

In purple, he saw it.

**MEOW**

And then he noticed the trickling of a liquid down his arm.

The warm, slow trickling of his own purple blood. It dripped from three deep gashes, like a large and violent cat scratch.

_How the motherfuck did I not feel that kittybitch scratch me._

He stared at his arm in awe.

The wound was fresh, as the blood kept pouring from it.

As he finally realized the severity of the cuts, he stumbled to his bed.

He tore apart the sheets, wrapping the longer torn pieces around the wound, growling as the rough cloth rubbed against the sensitive skin.

The blood seeped through, but he didn't notice. Or if he did, he didn't care.

He looked around his room, trying to locate more differences.

His eyes scanned the room, and he noticed a few things here or there.

A toppled trash can, the wide open door.

Then he noticed the more provoking.

The vent was open and right below it, was a purple written message.

**LETS PLAY.**

He growled in amusement.

She was really serious about this.

If the scratch marks hadn't told him this, the message obviously did.

_It's on motherfucker. _

Gamzee cackled again, reveling in the greatness that was to come.

The greatness in the death he was about to bring to a pathetic little cat girl.

An autistic, retarded, kittybitch.


	8. Furocious

Nepeta continued to crawl through the ducts, putting as much distance as she could between her and the clown.

She had went a tad too far in her plan.

She was just supposed to ruin his room, fan the flames.

But when she saw him passed out in such a deep sleep, she couldn't resist.

Her claws sunk down into his flesh, just enough to draw his blood.

But then she couldn't stop, and her nails dug down more.

Dragging down across the grey skin, her nails left the gashes.

Never once did she think about what would of happened if she had gotten caught, if he had woken up at that moment.

She then took her freshly covered claws across the wall, writing **MEOW** over Equius's blood colored **HONK.**

And then she wrote underneath the vent he probably went through, **LETS PLAY.**

This was to provoke him, and she was gonna laugh when it did.

But the surge of panic hit her when he groaned, after rolling over onto his arm.

She hissed and ran, hitting a trash can as she scrambled for the front door.

It toppled with a crash, and she heard a soft groan from Gamzee again.

She swung open the door to his room, but something changed.

She spun around, and climbed into the vent and instantly began to crawl.

And now she was here.

She crawled to the vent in her room, and she slowly dipped into it.

She grabbed her laptop, and then rushed out of her room.

Her legs carried her deeper and deeper into the maze of rooms.

She had picked a room so far away from everyone, just so that no one would hear her cries.

And now, no one would hear her screams.

Nepeta never stopped running, but now she could hear the honks.

They were faint, but no matter how much distance she had thought she had put between them, the honks stayed at the constant softness.

Never growing louder, never growing softer.


	9. Ofur AnD dOnE wItH

Gamzee was hot on Nepeta's trail, but only he was completely aware of it.

He wasn't going to go all out just yet, just make her a tad paranoid.

On occasions he'd honk a horn, faintly.

He could tell that she was aware of the honking, as he knew she was trying to speed away.

But he remained at a constant distance away from her.

Never growing louder or softer.

He stopped slowly, as he realized that Nepeta was slowing down herself.

He heard a door close, but it was quiet, as if someone didn't want to be heard.

Gamzee chuckled to himself, knowing where they were.

She had just picked a room where there was no door out, except the one she went in.

That's when he decided to drag his yellow nails across the wall, allowing them to make a slight squealing sound.

In his other hand, he held one of his clubs.

He let that glide across the ground.

* * *

Nepeta was wheezing as she gently closed the door, than slid down it.

How could she be so stupid?

She wasn't going to win, and now she fully knew it.

Without warning, tears spilled, etching a path down her cheeks.

Now she was going to join Equius, but she would never see Karkat.

_Karkat!_

More tears fell as she realized she would never be able to tell him.

And she was now becoming aware of the squeal like sound.

In the back of her mind, there was a voice telling her to get up and try to fight.

But, then there was another, telling her that maybe it would be quick.

Maybe her death wouldn't be too bad.

And on the bright side, she would be able to join her morail.

She smiled a shaky smile, until she felt hands meet the door.

"Found you.." whispered a raspy, laced in a growl, voice.

* * *

Gamzee smirked his devilish smirk, just putting his weight onto his hands so Nepeta was aware.

He wasn't going to act too forcefully just yet.

With his club by his side, he was sure going to be able to throw a hit if she tried anything funny.

He heard the click of the lock, and his smirk grow.

_Like that's gonna motherfucking stop me..._

His hand went to the knob, and he turned it slowly, just to be stopped by the locking mechanism.

He heard Nepeta gasp softly, in hopes of him not to hear her.

And then, he heard typing.

_What the motherfuck is she doing?_

* * *

Nepeta's fingers went at rapid speed.

She was typing so fast, she hardly even noticed what her screen looked like.

The slight pull at the door sent her fingers in even more of a frenzy.

Tears brimmed her eyes again, but she blinked them away.

She couldn't cry yet, not yet.

It would only distract her and her goal.

_**BANG**_

She jumped at the sudden noise, and she could of sworn her heart stopped for a mere moment.

"LET ME IN MOTHERFUCKER"

Nepeta shivered, it was coming.

And they both knew it.

* * *

Gamzee beat the door with the palm of his hands, slamming more and more forcefully.

She was going to either let him in, or he was just going to get in himself.

He hit the door again, pushing all his weight into it, and the door splintered.

He let out a devious cackle, and he could already hear the soft whimpers from the other side of the door.

His hands slammed into the door, until he was satisfied with how weak the door became and how it splintered.

Finally, he took his club and brought it down hard onto the door handle.

The handle wiggled underneath the force, and it almost broke.

Once more the club was brought down onto the handle, and it broke.

The knob clattered to the floor and Gamzee let out a huge laugh of excitement.

* * *

Nepeta shrieked and jumped to her feet as Gamzee's tall, lanky figure appeared in the newly opened doorway.

Her laptop fell to the floor, but fortunately it didn't break.

She backed up against a corner, letting her self slide down.

"Please Gamzee...please..." Nepeta whimpered, her entire body shivering.

Gamzee seemed unaffected by her pleas, walking toward her.

Nepeta could of sworn she heard a snarl as he approached her.

"Gamzee please..."

Gamzee stopped and stared at her intently, as if thinking.

* * *

He was maybe only a foot away from Nepeta's whimpering figure.

Her breathing was ragged, and he deduced she may have a crying fit.

He was debating whether or not he really should, but then his mind clouded over with violence.

Now, he made his way toward her again, his club gripped in his hand so tight he was surprised it didn't break.

Nepeta ceased her begging, but instead decided to cower in the corner, shivering and whimpering.

And the whimpers turned into a full agonized cry as Gamzee grabbed her by her hair, throwing her roughly forward, onto her stomach.

She slid slightly, but before she could fully recover from the action, Gamzee brought his club down onto her neck.

The force of it caused Nepeta to make a futile attempt at a yelp of pain, which in turn was just a squeak.

His strength brought the club down again to the cat girl's neck, causing a whimper of pain.

Then Gamzee got a brilliant idea.

Using his blood stained clown shoes, he flipped Nepeta onto her back.

Then brought the club above his head.

The club made contact with Nepeta's stomach multiple times, each time bringing a wheezy cry from the victim.

* * *

Nepeta's body was shivering in the pain she was already feeling, and the pain she was expecting to feel.

Tears flooded her eyes each time the club made contact with her body, and soon began to pour as the pain grew.

Her cries were muffled by the areas in which Gamzee was hitting, and the areas he hit with such force, blew air out of her each time, causing her cries to become drained of force.

Her mind became fuzzy with the agony.

And, after a few more strokes to her stomach, her throat ripped apart as she began to vomit up her own blood.

Her yelps subsided into mere whimpers, as her blood held her throat hostage and blocked air from entering or escaping.

Gamzee's act of rage soon stopped, and he backed up, staring at the crippled figure.

Nepeta weakly lifted up her head, coughing and sputtering olive specs.

* * *

Gamzee stared at the frail and damaged body beneath him.

Something in him was changing, was morphing him.

It was that guilt, slowly building up through him.

_What the motherfuck are you doing motherfucker? This here is your sis...what are you doing?_

He shook his head, and Nepeta saw a faint change in his eyes.

They were softer.

"Sis?..." was all he could say.

"Gam-Gamzee?" Nepeta's voice was barely audible, in fact, it was surprising she could still hold her head up.

"I'm sorry sis..." rasped Gamzee, realizing that he wouldn't be able to hold back for long.

Nepeta nodded a slight nod, and then she shivered as his eyes changed again.

"BYE SIS."

The club was swung, bashing her neck upward, causing a quick snapping motion.

At first, all she had seen was the insanity that clung to Gamzee.

And now all she saw was black.


	10. FoRgIvEnEsS aNd UnDeRsTaNdInG

Gamzee flashed his crooked smile as he glanced at the still figure in front of him.

At first he felt victorious, and now, he felt lost.

Empty, as if maybe he wasn't supposed to bring the final blow that ceased her existence.

Perhaps he should have left her, crippled and broken, as he had last time.

Perhaps, even, he should of left her alone all together.

His eyes changed again.

They were soft, and calm as they once were.

He dropped to his knees suddenly. Pulling Nepeta close to him, holding the dead cat girl close to his chest.

"I'm sorry sis...so sorry"

He was silently weeping now.

This was all his fault, and he knew it.

And as he fell asleep with Nepeta in his arms, his dreams were quiet.

This quietness killed him, because he knew he had nothing to dream about.

He had no nightmares, no pleasant dream, just black.

This was the beginning of his punishments for this.

Empty abysses for dreams, and the overbearing guilt.

* * *

Gamzee woke up to Nepeta's computer flashing.

He had completely forgot that she had dropped it.

Dropped it in her attempt to flee.

He crawled to it, seeing it was a message from Karkat.

And his eyes widened as he saw the message Nepeta had sent.

Just before Gamzee had killed her.

arsenicCatnip [AC] **started trolling** carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: Karkitty, i'll purrobably be gone befur you read this, and that's okay!

Don't mourn ofur me, you'll purrobably even furget i existed with all this game business you have to take care of.

And that's okay too! I just n33d you to know that i've loved you fur furever and a day! t33h33! But, i know you didn't

feel the same way that i do fur you, so i kept it to myself! I just though you should know, since i won't get another chance

to tell you! Plus, you adore Terezi! What diffurence would a girl like me make? Anyways! Don't blame yourself fur my death!

You had nothing to do with it! And we all know you can't control Gamz33 when he's like this, it's near impawsible.

Gamz33 just needs to calm down, that's all! In fact, i purrobably purrovoked him into killing me! I was all sorts of sad because

my meowrail, Equius, was killed by him! But in all honesty, Equius only did that in honor of the Highbloods! He could of easily

lived, but he is so into the blood caste systems. Which is funny since i'm a gutter blood! Anyways, my time is short now!

I hope you guys win the game fine without me! And don't like, abandon Gamz33! He won't efur get better that way!

Bye bye Karkitty! I love you furever! AC out...furever.

arsenicCatnip [AC] **ceased trolling **carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: A GIRL LIKE YOU MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE NEPETA, AND I'M FUCKING ASHAMED OF MYSELF FOR NOT TELLING YOU THIS

SOONER. I'M RED FOR YOU. AND I KNOW NOW IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE FOR YOU. I'LL LET GAMZEE CALM THE FUCK DOWN THEN, I PROMISE YOU WE WON'T ABANDON HIS SAKE, AND BECAUSE YOU ASKED AS A DYING WISH TO.

I LOVE YOU NEPETA LEIJON. CAT GIRL. REST IN PEACE.

Gamzee stared at the screen in shock, Nepeta was actually thinking about him?

Even after she knew she was going to die?

He smiled a softer smile, knowing that Nepeta is so innocent and sweet.

That she herself doesn't blame him for killing her.

If she doesn't blame him, why should he blame himself?

Is this what she intended? For him to try and not feel guilty for her death?

It must of been like that, and it made his heart ease up.

It put him at ease entirely.

It gave him a high without sopor, and he rested his head against the wall, smiling to the world.

And now, he slowly slept.

A peaceful sleep, where Nepeta actually visited him.

Or, maybe his subconscious just imaged her.

It's hard to tell.


End file.
